ItaDei Scream For Me
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is another little oneshot ENJOI :


Deidara laid back on the couch, peeking through some skin mags he found in Itachi's room. Because he was still recovering from his broken ankle, he was staying home instead of being sent on a mission. So he figured he was home alone as he reached into his pants. But before he could really get started, he heard the front door open and he shoved the magazines under the pillow on the couch and scrambled for the remote. He gulped when it was Itachi that came in. How would he be able to sneak the magzines back in now?

Itahci leered at Deidara suspociously and walked over. "What are you up to?" he said.

"Me? Up to something?" Deidara chuckled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and his hand dove under the pillow. Before deidara even had a chance to yelp, Itachi was holding the stolen magazines.

"These are mine." Itachi said. "Did you go in my room?"

"I...I..." Deidara blushed.

"Pervert." Itachi said. "Were you that desperate to get your rocks off that you stole my magazines? Why didn't you just ask me to help you?"

"No!" Deidara said. "Back off! You're the pervert! I don't like men!"

"Then why did you grab my gay mags? They were right next to the straight ones." Itachi smirked and licked his lips.

"Shut up!" Deidara said. "When I noticed I grabbed the wrong mags I shoved them under the pillow!"

"See, I think you're lying. I think you would like it, no love it, if I helped you out." Itachi said, crawling on top of Deidara.

"No stop!" Deidara blushed, weakly attempting to push Itahci off him.

Itachi grabbed his wrists and tied them over his head with one of his fishnet gloves and used a kunai to cut Deidara's shirt open. Deidara's skin tingled and twitched every place that Itachi touched him. He arched his back, blushing.

"You do like it." Itachi said. "Where else do you want me to touch you?"

"Ahhnnn...shut up." Deidara moaned as Itachi pinched one of his hard nipples.

"I need you to tell me, or I won't know." Itachi said. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Mmm...my nipples more..." Deidara blushed. "Touch my legs...and my ass...and my dick..."

"So, still not gay huh?" Itachi smirked.

"Oh shut up." Deidara snapped.

Itachi leaned down and sucked on one of Deidara's hard pink nipples, rolling the bud around on his tongue, nipping it, pinching the other. Deidara moaned and arched his back. It had been a while since he'd taken this side, being the bottom. He had to admit he was a little scared. He had been with Tobi and Sasori in the last year, and had totally conquered them both, made them his bitch.

He knew full well that he could never be Itachi's seme. It was just one of those things that would never happen. He moaned again when Itachi's hand slipped down his pants and grabbed his aching cock. Itachi was taken aback and stopped suckingm pulling Deidara's pants down. He was impressed by the size of it.

"Wow, you're huge." he said. "If you weren't such a potential screaming uke, maybe I would have let you do me."

"Hey who says I'll scream!" Deidara blushed hotter.

"I say." Itachi said, rubbing his hand up and down Deidara's shaft. "I know you'll scream. In fact, I'll even make a bet on it."

"Fine." Deidara said. "If I win, you let me fuck you."

"And if I win, you let me fuck you anytime I want, any place I want." Itachi said. "For a year."

Deidara blushed and shook Itachi's hand, wishing he had thought of that. Itachi immediately stuck three fingers in Deidara's mouth. He was slightly turned out by how rough he was being and sucked the digits, coating them in saliva. Itachi yanked them from his mouth and shoved all three inside at once. Deidara whimpered, but did not scream. He had to bite his lip as Itachi roughly shoved the fingers in and out, twisting them, pinching his inner walls between his painted fingernails. Deidara gasped and tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks, but he still did not scream.

Itachi pulled the fingers from his entrance and licked them, relishing in the salty taste. He even shuddered a little. It was sweet more than salty and he wanted more. His head ducked between Deidara's legs.

"What...what are you...holy fuck!" he cried as he felt Itachi's scalding hot tongue press inside him. He moaned loudly as Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's thighs, foring them farther apart, thrusting his hot tongue inside the tight opening.

Deidara shivered and moaned with pleasure. He thought his head was going to explode. His hips quivered and his toes were flexed far apart, his fists the opposite, gripping his palms till his knuckles turned white.

"Stop! Stop! I'm going to cum!" he cried. "Noo! I'm cumming!"

He exploded on his body, his shaft still hard as a whalebone, however, and twicthing more furiously.

"Damn, boy, you taste amazing." Itachi said,pulling out and seeing that Deidara was covered in his own sticky white fluid. He licked his lips and began sucking at his porcelain white skin, lapping up every drop of the savory fluid. "What do you eat to make it so amazing?"

"...oysters." deidara blushed. (fun fact! oysters make cum more delicious! don't ask me how I know _)

"Well I like it. A little too much." Itachi said. "Are you ready to take me inside you?"

"Yes!" Deidara moaned. "Just do it already! You've forced me to wait this long!"

Itachi smirked and thrust inside the blonde. Deidara moaned as the incredible heat was pounded inside him. It was sooooo hot, he felt like he would be seared right in half!

"Oh, I think you're poking the top of my skull, you're so big!" he moaned.

Itachi smirked. "Not quite yet, I'm not. But why not see if we can make that happen?"

He slipped back out and thrust in again, making Deidara shiver with pleasure and moan, but still he did not scream. He thrust in and out again, and again, and again, until he had the sudden urge to hold the adorable shuddering blonde. He lay down on top of him, still thrusting with all his might, and wrapped his arms around his uke's pale shoulders. Deidara moaned again, barely choking down a scream.

"Go on. Scream for me." Itachi said.

Deidara shook his head. He would not lose. But it just felt so damn GOOD! Then realization hit him and he realized how stupid he was being. It DID feel good! Amazing! And he had the opportunity to feel it again and again, for at least a year! So he opened his mouth and took a deep breath and let out the most erotic scream he could muster.

Itachi shudderd at the sound. He had never thought Deidara's voice could sound so angelic! He thrust again and again, aiming for his prostate, relishing in the screams he let out every single time, echoing through headquarters.

"AHHHHHH! ITACHI!" Deidara screamed. "IM CUMMING AGAIN!"

He came, hard on both lover's stomachs and chests and felt an answering tide inside his body, as the heat pushed forth and even hotter substance and Deidara let out one last, good, long scream.

They both collapsed, panting, holding eachother tight, for five minutes after their orgasms subsided. Then Itachi pulled out and sat up, pushing his hair back.

"You lost." he said.

"Oh, darn." Deidara said. "I guess I'm all yours now."

"I guess so." Itachi said and pulled Deidara into a sweet kiss.


End file.
